The Ludwig von Drake Song (TBA style)
Cast * Kermit the Frog as Mickey Mouse * Mickey Mouse as Ludwig von Drake Guests * Stitch as Dumbo * Dug (from UP) as Bambi * Kim Possible as Cinderella * Persephone (from Percy Jackson) as Cruella De Vil * Flynn Rider and Rapunzel (from Tangled) as Prince Charming and Snow White * Olaf (from Frozen) as the Genie * Anna (from Frozen) as Jasmine * Kristoff (from Frozen) as Aladdin * 1992-1996 Henry the Octopus (from The Wiggles) as Peter Pan * 1992-1996 Dorothy the Dinosaur (from The Wiggles) as Tinker Bell * Minnie Mouse and Mickey Mouse as Lady and the Tramp * Pepe Le Pew as Lumiere * Daffy Duck as Cogsworth * The Toy Story Gang as The Seven Dwarfs * Pac-Man as Ichabod * Polar as Mowgli * Crash Bandicoot as Baloo * Jack Skellington as the Headless Horseman * Princess Aurora as herself * Mrs. Potts and Chip as themselves * Timon and Pumbaa as Themselves * Ariel and Ursula as themselves * Quasimodo and Esmeralda as themselves * Beast and Belle as themselves * Hans (from Frozen) as Captain Hook * Duke of Weselton (from Frozen) as Smee * Patrick Star and SpongeBob SquarePants as TweedleDum and TweedleDee * Marvin Suggs, Rizzo the Rat, and Gonzo as The Three Caballeros * Vanessa Hudgens as Pocahontas * Ludwig von Drake as Roy Disney * Steve Whitmire's Kermit the Frog as The Mad Hatter * Barney (from Barney & Friends/Backyard Gang (1990)) as Alice * Elastigirl as The Queen of Hearts * Baby Bop (from Season 3 of'' Barney & Friends'') as Cheshire Cat * Sonic the Hedgehog as John Appleseed * Knuckles the Echidna as Mr. Toad * Tails Prower and his airplane as Casey and his bat * Big Bird as Jiminy Cricket * Professor Tinkerputt as Geppetto * Shawn as Pinocchio * Bubby as Monstro * Stan Marsh as Hercules * BJ (from Season 3 of Barney & Friends) as Philoctetes * Hades as himself * 1969 Ernie as King Arthur * 1969 Bert as Merlin * Oscar the Grouch as Sir Kay * Grundgetta as Madam Mim * Mario (from the Mario TV series) as Simba * Luigi (from the Mario TV series) as Mufasa * Yoshi ( from the Mario TV series) as Rafiki * King Koopa (from the Mario TV series) as Scar * Mickey, Donald, and Goofy (in their musketeer outfits) as The Three Little Pigs * Pete as The Big Bad Wolf * Iago and Jafar as Themselves * Bugs Bunny as Robin Hood * Elmer Fudd as Prince John * Ernie as Cri-Kee * Elmo as Mushu * Merida as Mulan * Sammy as LeFou * Lucius Henious VII as Gaston * Uka Uka as Kaa * Dr. Neo Cortex as Shere Khan * 1969 Big Bird (from Sesame Street) as the Aracuan Bird * Ronald McDonald as Audobon J. Woodlore * Bebe (from South Park) as Wendy * Barney (from The Simpsons) as Michael * Stewie Griffin (from Family Guy) as John * Pink Kyles (from South Park) Pink Elephants * Horton as Br'er Rabbit * Eric Cartman as Br'er Fox * Kyle Broflovski as Br'er Bear * Percy Jackson, Grover Underwood, and Annabeth Chase (from Percy Jackson) as 101 Dalmatians * Marshmallow as Paul Bunyan * Donald Duck and Goofy as Chip and Dale * Elsa (from Frozen) as Kanga * Dianna Agron (from Glee) as Roo * Tigger (using the old Disney Parks version) as himself * Cookie Monster (from Sesame Street) as Piglet * Winnie the Pooh (using the old Disney Parks version) as himself Script 'Mickey: '''Where does everyone sit? Let me see...Hmm... Characters Kermit.jpg|Kermit the Frog as Mickey Mouse Mickey Mouse .jpg|Mickey Mouse as Ludwig von Drake Stitch-leroy-and-stitch-62.5.jpg|Stitch as Dumbo Kim Possible Happy-0.jpg|Kim Possible as Cinderella Flynn-rider-tangled-77.9.jpg|Flynn Rider as Prince Charming (''Snow White) Rapunzel princess hero.jpg|Rapunzel as Snow White Olaf in Sofia the First.jpg|Olaf as the Genie Frozen-disneyscreencaps-end-Anna.jpg|Anna as Jasmine Princess Aurora in Sofia the First.jpg|Aurora 8117a-timonypumba2.jpg|Timon and Pumbaa Ariel4.jpg|Ariel Ursula the little mermaid.jpg|Ursula Hans in Frozen.jpg|Hans as Captain Hook SpongeBob and Patrick.jpg|Patrick and SpongeBob as TweedleDum and TweedleDee Vanessa this-is-amazing 2.jpg|Vanessa Hudgens as Pocahontas Ludwig Von Drake.png|Ludwig von Drake as Roy E. Disney 1990BarneyCostume.jpg|Barney as Alice Stan-marsh-0.png|Stan Marsh as Hercules BjS3.jpg|BJ as Philoctetes 1969 Ernie.jpg|Ernie as King Arthur Super Mario - Le avventure di Super Mario.png|Mario as Simba SMWLuigi.png|Luigi as Mufasa Pete in Mickey, Donald, Goofy The Three Musketeers.jpg|Pete as the Big Bad Wolf Ernieearly2000's.jpg|Ernie as Cri-Kee Elmo in Last Week Tonight with John Oliver.jpg|Elmo as Mushu Merida closeupa1.jpeg|Merida as Mulan Bebe Stevens.png|Bebe Stevens as Wendy Barney Gumble.png|Barney as Michael Pink Kyles_Doubling-Down.png|Pink Kyles as the Pink Elephants Horton.PNG|Horton as Br'er Rabbit Eric Cartman in South Park.jpg|Eric Cartman as Br'er Fox 165px-KyleBroflovski.png|Kyle Broflovski as Br'er Bear Percy-Jackson-cast.jpg|Percy Jackson, Grover Underwood, and Annabeth Chase as the 101 Dalmatians KH 0.2 Donald & Goofy 6★ KHUX.png|Donald and Goofy as Chip and Dale Elsa on ship.png|Elsa as Kanga Dianna-Agron-Blonde-Long-Bob-Haircuts.jpg|Dianna Agron as Roo Category:Music videos Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music Videos Category:The Ludwig Von Drake Song Music Videos